


tip of the iceberg

by pacifyher



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyher/pseuds/pacifyher
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Rinne Amagi/Niki Shiina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	tip of the iceberg

“Mh”

A soft, low moan. Kisses, trailing down his neck, a bite on his shoulder, a shove onto the mattress. 

His head was clouded; he couldn’t wait a second longer. His shirt was pulled over his head, his pants thrown on the ground. He’s begun panting before they even begun. 

“I wan’ to try something, I have a hunch you’re gonna like it, Niki.” 

That voice brought him back to reality. “What is it, Rinne?”

They locked eyes for a few seconds, all the while a slight smirk grew on Rinne’s face. 

“Give me your hands.”  
“Why.”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Rinne...”  
“I know you’ll like it, trust me” 

“Pfft. Trust you.”, Niki thought to himself. He still gave him his hands though, that must account for something, right? 

Rinne straddled Niki, and reached over to the sleek brown headboard. From it, he pulled a silver chain, with a pair of leather handcuffs at its end. Rinne pulled Niki’s wrists backwards and cuffed him, with care as not to hurt Niki. He looked down at the beautiful, silver-haired boy beneath him in adoration. 

The silence in the room got louder with every breath they drew; The heat emanating from their bodies becoming more suffocating as the seconds ticked by. Rinne cupped Niki’s soft face and leaned down slowly, barely touching lips. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. He had to practice self-restraint. 

What it is he wanted was very simple — to hear his name rolled off of his beloved’s tongue in the heat of climax. He was going to achieve this - he was very sure of that. 

Rinne started leaving, once again, a trail of kisses down Niki’s slender neck. Reaching a stop, he bit gently and started sucking; Niki hissed, as Rinne licked to offer relief, and went back to sucking until he began seeing the gradual suffusing of a crimson blush. 

In a low voice, he teased: “Ne, Niki~ I gave you a pretty nice love-bite~ When people ask you, do not hesitate to drop my name.”

Niki gulped once, his composure cracking under pressure. Rinne let himself feel satisfied for a moment, before resuming the trail of kissing down his abdomen and until he reached the hem of Niki’s boxers. 

“Mm, your little friend seems excited to see me.”  
“Really..really?”  
“Pff, just joking. I think it is me who is more excited to see him.”

Niki sighed before closing his eyes. Rinne began to slowly bring down the hem of the boxers before changing his mind. He couldn’t. Not yet. Niki wouldn’t ever, even in his wildest dreams, let himself even think twice about purring his name in orgasm. “But, at least he’ll think of it once, isn’t that somewhere to start from?”, Rinne thought to himself. 

He eagerly spread Niki’s legs, and began trickling kisses over Niki’s bulge. He felt a shiver beneath him, and the hitching of breath. Maybe he should be kinder. 

He decides to give in to his impatience, and he brought down Niki’s boxers over his bulge. Niki’s member stood erect, and Rinne couldn’t help but look intensely. Niki oozed pre-cum, and it slowly drizzled down his length. Rinne couldn’t help himself; he closed his eyes, and licked it. “Ah”, a sharp noise penetrated the silent room. Rinne himself couldn’t suppress the tension pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he pulled Niki’s boxers off completely. 

He wrapped his mouth around the tip, and slowly moved down, and back up, surely enough, gaining rhythm. He bobbed his head up and down, synchronizing with Niki’s sounds of pleasure. 

“I..I’m almost-almost-“

In the heat of the moment, just suddenly, Rinne moved back and panted. Niki opened his eyes, and matched Rinne’s pants. 

“W-why’d you stop...?”  
“I have something to ask of you.”  
In an impatient voice, “Well?”  
“I want you to say my name.”  
In a desperate voice, “Rinne.”  
“I, I don’t mean like that..you know what I mean.”  
In an exasperated voice, “Rinne, please”.   
“I, I just want to hear you say my name..when you’re feeling like you can’t utter a single word, I want you to say my name. Niki..you know what I mean”   
“I..I...”, Niki avoided eye contact, and his face held traces of perplexity. 

Rinne started again, this time not letting himself get consumed by his own arousal and his desire to make Niki coil in pleasure. He went as slow as he can, savoring it. He extended a hand down to his own bulge, and slowly began stroking. 

Niki let out an involuntary moan, and Rinne knew not to torture him too much. He began picking up his pace, as did Niki.

“I’m going to cum, R-Rinne, I’m close.” 

Rinne looked above him to see Niki in a state of dishevelment he has yet to witness of him — arched back, flushed cheeks. He looked good enough to eat. He felt heat pooling again in his lower abdomen, and he abruptly took off his boxers and further spread Niki’s legs. 

He began grinding against Niki’s member with his own, letting out sounds of pleasure of his own.

“R-Rinne, Rinne, Ah, Ah — Rinne”

With every call of his name, Rinne felt himself lost in Niki’s symphony. He could barely register his surroundings — reduced to a state of complete befuddlement. His eyes were closed, but he felt a warmth on his skin.

He slowly removed himself from his position, and went back down. He began licking Niki’s shaft again, even as it twitched. 

“Rinne, it-it’s feels like too much, Ah, Rinne-“  
“It seems like you can’t stop saying my name now, hehe”  
“Y-you imbecile...Unlock the handcuffs”  
“I’m just kidding..I think that might be my most favorite sound. You know, I think this means that I actually did end up eating you, haha..”

Niki shot him a dry look, but Rinne couldn’t look past those pink lips. He leaned in, and finally let himself kiss him. The kiss didn’t last long, but long enough to see the look in Niki’s eyes soften for just a moment. 

“Now let me leave.”  
“I know, I know. Just a moment. I can’t seem to find the keys.”  
“Haha, very funny. Now open them.”  
“I’m seriou-NIKI DON’T KICK ME, JUST A MOMENT I’LL FIND THEM, AHHAHAA”

Niki sighed, while Rinne opened the handcuffs.He got up and twisted his sore wrists and let his hair loose. Mid-stretch, Rinne pulled him down in an embrace.

Heat rose to Niki’s cheeks, and he thanked God his hair covered his face. Rinne slowly began brushing his fingers through Niki’s long locks. 

“Next time, I swear I will make you say “I love you.”” 

But of course, Rinne didn’t share that with Niki—that was his own personal determination, and he knew he was at the tip of the iceberg. 


End file.
